


Gone to Our Modern Lives

by everafterloves345



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everafterloves345/pseuds/everafterloves345
Summary: What happens when our favorite idiot family lived in our time? Well, they wouldn't be like any other family in the modern age and they all just tend to do their own thing while learning a few lessons and seeing what they used to be like in the past before you met them.(Their names will be changed to fit the story. I had already posted this, but I had to delete it because I wanted to change a few things, including the names.)
Relationships: Craphole Dikrats & Jack Bauer Dikrats, Craphole Dikrats & Mouthface Dikrats, Craphole Dikrats & Slippery When Wet Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats & Mouthface Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats & Original Female Character(s), Jack Bauer Dikrats/Slippery When Wet Dikrats, Mouthface Dikrats & Slippery When Wet Dikrats, Titty Mitty & Slippery When Wet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The One Where Molly Uses Tik Tok And Sarah Doesn’t Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Here are their names :
> 
> Jack Bauer Dikrats - Jack Dikrats (His middle names is Bauer)
> 
> Slippery When Wet Dirkats - Sarah Dikrats (Her maiden name is Finaly)
> 
> Mouthface Dikrats - Molly Dikrats
> 
> Craphole Dikrats - Cody Dikrats
> 
> Titty Mitty Dikrats - Thomas Finaly (This just made a little more since to me)

Sarah never really understood social media. Yes, she has Facebook and Twitter, but she always has to ask Molly how to do certain stuff on those apps. However, Molly does not have one, but five apps on her phone that she uses on a daily basis. She has Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook (only because her mom asked her to have it), Tumblr, and Tik Tok.

Yes, Molly has Tik Tok. Originally, she didn’t plan to ever use that app until one of her friends told her to check it out one day and eventually she did, but got addicted to it straight away. This also made her use the app non-stop and caused her to stay up until the early hours in the morning, which sometimes almost gets her into trouble a few times with her parents. She’s done a few videos with her dancing so far, but she only does the dances either in her bedroom at night or in the backyard. 

Molly put her phone on the stand in the living room since Jack was at work, Thomas was in the basement working on something, Cody was in the backyard, and Sarah was in her bedroom. “Okay, gotta get this thing done before anyone walks in.” she said to herself, not knowing that Sarah was coming down the stairs. Molly started to do the dance as Sarah just stared at her daughter, really confused on why she was doing that dance in the first place. “Molly, what the hell are you doing?” she said, startling her and Molly quickly stopped filming. 

“Mama! You scared the crap out of me! Announce yourself next time! Jesus!” exclaimed Molly, grabbing her phone. “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, Molly! Can you tell me what you were doing just now?” said Sarah, following Molly into the kitchen.

“I was just doing a Tik Tok, Mom. Don’t worry about it.” said Molly, getting a water bottle from the fridge. “What’s a Tik Tok?” asked Sarah, getting even more confused. “It’s an app, Mom. You can post videos on it.” she said, rolling her eyes as she walked passed her. “You did not just roll your eyes at me, young lady! Molly, you get your little behind back here right now!” said Sarah, causing Molly to come back. “Is this Tik Tok like Facebook or something?”

“No, it’s not! It’s a lot more different than dumb Facebook! That thing is literally shit!” said Molly, not looking up from her phone. “Okay. First of all, you watch that mouth of yours, young lady or that phone of yours is mine for a month. And second of all, Facebook isn’t that bad to be honest.” said Sarah, after being silent for a few seconds while trying to keep her cool when Molly started swearing. “Says the same woman who accidentally posted a picture of a close up of her eyeball.” said Molly, laughing at the face Sarah made.

“I was trying to post a picture of myself! I didn’t know that I zoomed on my face!” she said, defending herself. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Mom.” 

“Well, at least I wasn’t wiggling my body back and forth like a goddamn worm! What kind of dance was that?!” exclaimed Sarah, as she started to do a really bad copy of the dance her daughter was doing. Molly just cringed at her and walked away when Sarah wasn’t looking. 

Suddenly, Thomas came out of the basement and when he walked into the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks when he saw his only child dancing around like an idiot. She quickly stopped when she saw him standing there. 

They just stared at each other for a short while before he said, “I’m not even gonna ask nor do I want to know what the hell that was!”

“Why don’t you go and ask that granddaughter of yours instead. Apparently, she has a lot to say today, Dad!” she said, as he walked out the kitchen. A few minutes went by before Molly came running down the stairs with a grossed out look on her face.

“Mom! Cody’s eating grass again!”

“Jesus Christ, he’s gonna get himself sick one day!” said Sarah, as she walked out the back door.

FIN


	2. The One Where The Whole Family Stay Up All Night, Especially Sarah

When you're a family of five that live in a house with only three bedrooms and a basement, things can get a little chaotic at night, especially for the Dikrats family. Ever since Molly was born, Sarah finally learned what it meant to be a mother and she decided to follow some rules she made for herself and Jack a few months after Molly was born and let’s just say, they tend to sometimes not follow those rules.

6:00 p.m.

It was currently six o’clock at night and this is where the chaos began for Sarah. She was almost a second away from tearing her hair from her scalp because of Molly and her ability to forget things. Apparently, Molly had an English project that she and her class had three weeks to work on and Molly has not gotten one bit of work done on that project and it was due tomorrow morning. 

“I still cannot believe you didn’t remember that this thing was due! You are just like your father sometimes. Dumb and forgetfull.” said Sarah, which caused Jack to get offended. “I’m right here! It’s not like I flew off to space or anything, Sarah! I can still hear you!” he said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Can we please just focus on this? This project is literally due in like, eighteen hours! I think...I don’t know! Maybe, I should just fail it!” said Molly, as she put her head down on the table. “You are not going to be failing at anything, missy. You are going to start and finish this project. Now, give me your phone.” said Sarah, holding her hand out.

“What?! Why?!” said Molly, clutching onto the device. “Because I don’t want you to get distracted by it! Please, give it to me.” she said, still holding out her hand. Molly just stared at her which made Sarah cross her arms across her chest. 

“One...” she started to say, but Molly still didn’t give it to her. “Oh, no.” whispered Jack, covering his face with his hands.

“Two...” said Sarah, looking her daughter straight in the eye and was showing her that she was being serious. “You should probably give her the phone now, Molly Paige Dikrats.” said Jack, who was probably the only one in the house that was actually scared of Sarah when she’s angry. “UGH! Fine!” groaned Molly and she handed her phone over to her. “Thank you.” said Samantha, as she put the phone in her pocket. “You will get it back once that project is done.”

“But, it’s gonna take forever!” Molly said, opening the computer and taking her English notebook out. “What’s the project about? Maybe one of us can help you, so that you can get it done faster.” said Jack and Sarah nodded in agreement with him. “No offense, Dad, but you're not really that smart with this sort of stuff.” she said, trying not to react at the way his face slowly fell. “You know what? I’m gonna go check on Cody. At least he thinks I’m smart.” he said, getting up and he walked upstairs. “You know what, he’s right. Let me help you with this. What are you guys doing this project on?” said Sarah, sitting down next to Molly, who was taking her school folder out of her bag.

****************  
9:00 p.m.

“And that’s it!” said Molly, as she finished typing the last word. Sarah jumped a little when she realized she almost fell asleep. “Good job, sweetie. Here you go and get ready for bed, please.” she said, handing Molly’s phone back to her. “Thanks, Mama!” she said, putting her stuff away and was about to run upstairs when Samantha cleared her throat.

“What?” asked Molly, looking at her. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” she said and Molly sighed. “Do I have to?”

“Yep. You're not getting away that easily. We’ve been doing this ever since you were three years old.” said Sarah . Molly walked back over to her and kissed her mother’s cheek. “Night, Mom.” she said, walking away. “Goodnight, Molly. I love you!” Sarah said, laughing a little bit as she heard her say, “Yeah, yeah.” 

Sarah sat there as the quiet and still household overcame her and she deeply sighed. ‘But, it’s too quiet.’ she thought to herself. “Jack! Can you come down here, please!” she yelled and after a minute, he came downstairs. “Yes, honey?” he said, and she could immediately tell that something was wrong. “What’s going on?” she asked him, crossing her arms. 

“Nothing! I mean, nothing. Everything is completely normal. Yeah, normal.” said Jack, with a nervous look on his face, which just made her even more suspicious. “Jack Bauer Dikrats, you better start telling me the truth, right now.” she said, standing up. “Cody may or may not drink all of Dad’s coffee and he’s really wide awake and hyper right now and that’s why Dad’s been up there all afternoon with him.” he said, without any hesitation. Sarah sighed in annoyance and walked past her husband and went upstairs. “Honey, if I’m saying this correctly, we really need to start keeping those kinds of things out of his reach. I mean, the kid literally puts everything he can come into contact with in his mouth! He’s even admitted it himself! It’s not like we’re shocked about it by now.” he said, as he followed her. 

“I know! But, how are we going to get him to sleep now? You know what caffeine does to that child.” she said, looking at him as they stopped outside Cody’s door. “What do you think I was while you were down there with Molly? You should’ve seen him earlier. He was twice as hyper than he is right now.” said Jack. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and they both ran in to see if their son was all right. Cody was standing on his bed and was just staring at his fallen dresser and the tiny objects that were on it and stared at his parents when they came in. “Cody, what happened here?” asked Sarah, stepping over the dresser. 

“I don’t know. It just went down like that.” said the seven year old and went back to bouncing up and down on his bed. “Okay, buddy. We should probably try to settle down now.” said Jack, as he and Sarah picked up the dresser and placed it back to the way it was before the fall. “But, I’m not tired.” said Cody, still bouncing. “I know, buddy. But, you have school tomorrow and you need your rest.” said Jack, as Sarah put the small objects back on the dresser. 

“How am I gonna go to sleep when I’m wide awake? Can I have more of Grandpa’s drink? That was really good!” said Cody and that was when Samantha joined in on the conversation. “No, you can’t because that’s the reason why you're wide awake right now. If I come back in here and you’re not in bed in the next few minutes, young man, you’re grounded. Do you understand me?” she said, which caused Cody to stop bouncing and he quickly nodded his head. “Yes, ma’am.” he said. Sarah nodded. “Good. Goodnight, Cody.” she said and she walked out the room. “Night, Mom. Love you. Night, Dad.” said Cody, as he started to get ready for bed.

“Night, buddy.” said Jack and he shut the door behind him. “I gotta say, that was kind of easy.”

“Well, one of us still needs to check if he’s sleeping, so I won’t say it was that easy. How long has he been like that anyway?” asked Sarah as they walked to their bedroom. “I think he’s been like that since four o’clock, maybe. That’s what Dad told me.” he said.

“Who the hell drinks coffee at five o’clock in the damn afternoon?” said Sarah, confused.

**********  
12:00 p.m.

The answer to Sarah’s question is because Thomas refuses to admit that he’s getting older. He’s been on this Earth for a long time and he still lives like he’s in his forties when everyone else in the house is asleep. Well, Sarah was probably the only one awake because Cody didn’t go to sleep until twelve and she was in his room with him until he fell asleep. Sarah slowly walked out of her son’s room and quietly shut the door. “Finally.” she whispered to herself and she was about to go to bed when she heard the basement door open. “Oh, no. Not again.” she said and she ran downstairs.

Thomas walked out of the basement and went into the living room and he was about to turn on the tv when Sarah walked in. “Dad, what are you doing?” she said, walking up to him. “There’s this program that’s on right now that I wanna watch.” he said, as he tried to figure out how to use the remote. “Dad, it’s late. You should just go to bed.” she said, taking the remote from him. “I will. I just want to grab something to drink first. Do we have any coffee?” he said, walking to the kitchen and she quickly followed him. 

“No coffee for you, Dad. You really need to get some sleep. You’re gonna wake the kids again.” Sarah said, leading him back to the basement, where he slept. “I hate the basement! Going up those stairs is a bitch!” he said, letting her guide him. “I know, Dad, you tell us all the time. Now, go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” she said and he went back down the basement stairs, complaining about a weird dream he had the other night about lobsters.

After she closed the door, Sarah sighed in relief and went upstairs.

*********  
12:40 p.m.

Sarah didn’t know that Jack snored in his sleep until a year after they started dating and let’s just say, it tends to bother her.

All the time.

Sarah finally got herself ready for bed and she was about to drift off when the loud snoring began. “Jesus Christ, Jack. Do you have to do that tonight?” she whispered to herself, as she covered her ears with a pillow. Since the pillow didn’t work, she debated if she should go sleep on the couch, but the last time she did, her back hurt all day. So, she decided to just flip her husband over so that he was snoring into the pillow. 

That didn’t really stop the snoring, but it did make everything a little quieter and Sarah was all right with it. She began to push Jack onto his side and tried her best not to wake him up since he had to get up really early and he already had a hard time going to sleep. Once she managed to get him on his side and braced herself for him to wake up when she pushed him again. But, he didn’t wake up and she finally settled down for the first time that night.

*********  
3:30 a.m.

“Mom...Mama.” said Cody, which made her wake up. “What is it, Cody?” she said, rubbing her eyes. “I had a bad dream.” he said and Sarah sighed. “Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep again?” she said and Cody nodded. Sarah got up and walked with her son out of the room.

“I’m sorry that I woke you up.” he said, as they walked down the hall. “It’s fine. At least you didn’t stay up again.” she said, remembering the last time he had a nightmare.

**********  
8:00 a.m.

Sarah woke up when she felt someone brush her hair out of her face. “Sorry, did I wake you?” said Jack and she just sighed. “It’s all right. What time is it?” 

“Seven, but before you freak out, I already woke up the kids and Molly is at school. I wanted you to get an extra hour of sleep since you practically stayed up all night.” he said, as she sat up. “You do realize that Cody needs to get on the bus in 20 minutes, right?” said Sarah, laughing at her husband as he ran out of the room with a panicked look on his face. “I got this! Don’t worry about it!” he said.

“I know you do.” she said to herself and she went back to sleep.

FIN


	3. The One Where Jack and Sarah Dikrats Try to Reconcile Their Marriage

Jack and Sarah were only seventeen when they got married and that was only because Sarah was pregnant with Molly at the time and Thomas sort of forced them to. Because they were so young, it took awhile for them to get used to the idea of being married, but they still loved each other even though they usually don’t show it enough. But, after they had Cody and Thomas started living with them, getting some alone time can sometimes be really hard since there are about five people living in the same house.

**********  
“This is bullshit!” exclaimed Molly, who was watching tv in the living room and something just happened on the show. “I’m sorry, what did you just say, Molly?” said Sarah poking her head in. “Nothing! I didn’t say anything!” she said, trying not to make eye contact with her. “Yeah, I’m not that stupid! I heard you clear as day! If you say that again, you're grounded, understood?” said Sarah, giving her daughter a look.

“Ugh! Okay!” said Molly, sighing in annoyance. Once Sarah was out of ear shot, Molly whispered to herself, “Oh my god, you're so annoying sometimes!” But, her mother heard her say that and marched back into the living room.

“Okay! That’s it! Go to your room!” said Sarah, turning the television off. “What?! I didn’t do anything!” exclaimed Molly, getting up anyways. “Oh, yes you did, young lady! You opened that mouth of yours! Unless you want that phone taken away for a week, I suggest you go to that room.” 

Molly didn’t say anything as she marched upstairs and slammed her door shut. Sarah rubbed her temples when Jack walked inside the house. “Hey, where is everyone?” he said, as he kissed her on the cheek. “Well, Dad’s in the basement like usual, Molly is in her room because she’s grounded for the night and Cody is at his friend’s house, who I’m still suspicious about.” she said, since their youngest practically never leaves the house. “So, we’re alone? Like, right now?” asked Jack, with a glint in his eyes. “Yeah? So?” said Sarah, walking away from him. 

“Well, you know, we never really...get to be alone.” said Jack, following her into the kitchen. “That’s because we have five people living in this house and two of them need to be watched at all times!” she said, putting some dishes away, which was what Molly was supposed to do since it was her week.

“I know that, but we never get to be alone. If you know what I’m trying to say.” said Jack, leaning against the kitchen counter. Sarah just gave him a look, which made him say, “I have a feeling you’re trying to avoid that subject.”

“I’m not trying to avoid anything.” she said.

“Well, it kind of feels like you are. I mean, it’s literally been almost eight months since we...did it.” he said, trying not to say the word.

“Jack, the last time we did that, Dad walked in on us because he was sleepwalking! Don’t blame me for trying not to scar our children for life!” said Sarah, now giving him her full attention. “Yeah, I know that! But, it’s not like he saw anything else! He only saw our heads!” exclaimed Jack, throwing his hands into the air.

“Jack, I don’t want to have this conversation with you again.” she said, not looking at him. “Why not? Is it a problem that I want to SLEEP with my wife of sixteen years?!” he exclaimed, loudly which caused Sarah to cover his mouth. “Shut up! The basement door is open!” she said, seriously. “It’s not like he can hear us anyway. Look, all I want is to be able to spend time with my wife because I barely get to spend any time with you. That’s all!” he said and he walked away from her. Samantha stood there for a moment before saying, “That last time you said that, Cody was born nine months later!”

“I know! I just remembered that!” he yelled back, as he headed upstairs.

*******  
It was later that evening when Sarah walked into her and Jack’s bedroom. Jack had his back towards her and it looked like he had his arms crossed. “Are you still upset about what I said earlier?” she asked, closing the door so that they got some privacy, which was sort of impossible in the Dikrats household. “What? That you don’t want to spend time with me? Yep!” he said, not looking at her. “I didn’t say that.” she said, sitting on the bed next to him. “Well, it felt like you were saying that, Sarah. Just forget it about it.” he said, still not looking at her.

“Jack, look at me.” she told him. When he didn’t, she lightly shoved his shoulder and he finally looked at her. “I’m sorry that you feel that way, but I’m just saying that right now isn’t really a good time to be doing....that. It’s too chaotic as it is right now for us to have another kid.”

“I know, honey-Wait, what?! I’m not asking to have another kid!” said Jack, sitting up with an alarmed look on his face. “Wait, you're not?! Really?” she said, now confused. “Yeah, I wasn’t saying that at all. We’re good with the two kids we have right now.” he said, laughing a little bit at her reaction. They both sat there quietly before bursting out in laughter. Once their laughters died down a bit, Jack smiled at her. “You know that I love you, right?” he said, cupping her face in his hands. “Yeah, I do. Unfortunately, we’re stuck with each other. I’m kidding!” she said, laughing when he started to get up. “Come back!”

Sarah pulled him back to her and they both kissed for a long time. The kiss got a little heated and before they could really do anything, someone knocked on their door. “Jesus christ, who is it?” exclaimed Jack, pulling away from her. “Who do you think it is?” said Thomas from the other side of the door. Jack opened the door and was met with his father in law. “We got a small problem.” Thomas whispered to him, which just made Jack confused. “What happened?”

“Cody’s friend’s mother just called and apparently, his father just got arrested for hiding....uh...porn.” said Thomas. “Uhhh....why did he get arrested for that?” asked Jack, who was still confused.

“It wasn’t your usual porn...” said Thomas, giving him a look.

That was when Jack finally figured it out.

“Oh my god! That’s just disgusting! I’ll go pick him up!” he said, as Thomas walked away. Jack closed the door and looked at Sarah. “Looks like you were right about Cody’s friend.” 

“Hell yeah, I was right! Do you want to go get him together?” she said, standing up.

“Sure.” he said and they walked out their door.

******  
You see, even though they have their problems, they still try to make time for each other even when their son’ friend’s dad is getting arrested and Jack has to make sure that Sarah doesn’t kill anyone with her bare hands.

What a couple everybody!

FIN


	4. The One Where Molly Dikrats Sneaks Out of the House

Sarah put on her jacket and quickly knocked on Molly’s door. “Molly! We have to go pick up your brother! Listen to Grandpa, okay?” she shouted through the door. “Okay, whatever!” said Molly, as she did something on her computer. As she heard her mother’s footsteps fade away, Molly quickly shut her computer and grabbed her bag. “Let’s see how long I can stay out before you come back.” she said to herself, putting her wallet into the bag.

She was about to put on her shoes when there was another knock at her door. “Yeah?” she said, throwing her bag under the bed. “It’s Grandpa, Molly. I’m gonna go to bed early tonight. Just wanted to tell you that.” he said, poking his head in. “Okay, cool. Goodnight!” she said, as he closed the door. 

Molly waited for a few minutes before getting her bag and put her shoes on. She slowly opened her window and threw her bag onto the ground while cringing at the noise it made. Meanwhile, Thomas was getting a glass of water when he heard a noise from outside the window. He stood there for a moment before shrugging it off and made his way into the basement.

“Why does everything need to make noise?” said Molly, as she slowly climbed out of her window. She grabbed onto a tree branch and climbed down the tree. Once she hit the ground, she picked up her bag and ran across the lawn. ‘Finally! Freedom!’ Molly thought excitedly as she ran down the street. The neighbourhood that they lived in wasn’t that far from town and Cody’s friend’s house was on the other side of town, so she was good for now. Molly had never snuck out before because she never really thought that much about it until a few hours ago while she was texting her friends in a group chat they’re all in and they all agreed to meet each other at 7/11.

Molly walked for a while when she finally made it to 7/11. She pulled her phone out and sent out a text to the chat.

Molly : Hey, I’m here. Where are you guys?

Dakota : I’m at my grandparents. I can’t make it. Sorry.

Teri : Yeah, my parents aren’t letting me go. 

Gigi : Same. Sorry. Looks like you’re on your own, Molls.

Molly : ...I literally just snuck out of the house to come here and you guys are telling me you can’t come? Nevermind. Forget about it.

And that was when Molly started freaking out because she just saw a homeless guy eat a dead bird. She ran away before he could see her looking.

********  
“I cannot believe that man had over 150 copies of that stuff! I mean, come on! He has four children for crying out loud!” exclaimed Sarah, as Cody was busy watching something on her phone and he had his headphones on. “I know. Stewart’s mother shouldn’t have gone into detail like that. He’s never going back over there, is he?” said Jack, looking at Cody in the rearview mirror. “Well, they did have the kids in a different room so they couldn’t hear anything. No, he’s never going back over there. Who knows what else is going on over there.” she said, seriously. “Yeah, I agree with you there, honey.” said Jack, rubbing her shoulder.

“Mom? Dad?” said Cody, which got both of their attention. “Yeah, buddy?” said Jack, and Sarah looked back at him.

“Why did they take Stewart’s dad away in that car?” he asked, which caught them both off guard since they thought the kids didn’t see anything.

A moment passed before Jack said, “I don’t know.”

It was quiet again for a moment before Sarah’s phone started ringing and she answered it when Cody handed it to her saying, “It’s Grandpa.”

“Hey, Dad. We’re almost home.What’s up?” she said.

“She’s gone!” exclaimed Thomas, which caused Samantha to freeze. “What? Who’s gone?!” she asked, as the other two were confused.

“Molly! I went to check on her and her room’s empty!” he said, as Sarah looked at her husband. 

“Stop the fucking car!” she shouted and he did exactly what she said.

*********  
“This was a bad idea! This was such a bad idea!” said Molly as she sat on a bench with her head in her hands. So far, she’s seen a homeless guy eat a dead bird, two people having sex in an alley-way, and she almost got ran over by a bus. And to make things worse, her phone died on her. “I just want to go home! But, my shoe has a hole in the bottom!” she said to herself, looking at her now torn up sneaker. 

She sat there for a while before getting up and started walking again. It took a while, but she finally found a payphone and quickly dialed her dad’s number. 

It rang for a bit before he finally answered.

“Hello?” he said, with a confused tone.

“Hey, Dad. It’s Molly.” she said.

“Oh thank god! Your grandpa just called us freaking out! Mom’s about to lose it! I almost had a heart attack! Where the hell are you?” he said, as Molly felt herself almost cry. “I don’t know! I’m sorry! This was a stupid idea! I’m sorry!” she cried, which got a few strange looks from people. 

“Calm down, sweetie, just try to calm down. Tell me where you are so we can pick you up.” said Jack, leaning away from Sarah, who was trying to grab the phone from him.

“I’m at a payphone because my freaking phone died, my shoe’s messed up, I saw really weird things and I just want to go home!” she exclaimed, still crying. 

“I know, honey, I know. Please, just tell me where you are, okay? I’ll stay on the phone with you until we see you.” he said, looking at Sarah and giving her a look to take over the wheel. 

She nodded and they switched as Molly said, “I’m in a phone booth and it’s five miles away from that store.” 

“Okay, what’s the store called?” asked Jack, as Sarah started driving and Cody was still confused on what was currently happening with his sister and Jack put the phone on speaker so that Sarah knew where she was going. 

“Uh, 7/11. But, it’s not the one near our house. It’s the one that’s near the apartment complex that my creepy teacher lives.” said Molly, calming down a little bit.

“Okay. Do you know where that is?” he asked Sarah.

“Yeah, I do.” she said, her voice cracking a bit from how worried she was about her daughter even though she did sneak out of the house. “Okay, we’re heading to you right now. Just stay put!” he told her, as they sped down the road.

*******  
Molly stood there clutching the phone in her hands when a woman knocked on the door. “Hey, are you almost done with the phone?” she asked in a tone and Molly didn’t say anything. “Uh, Dad, I have to go. Someone needs to use the phone. Are you sure that you guys know where you’re going?” she asked, as the woman waited. 

“Yeah,we’re about five minutes away. See you soon. I love you. Stay there.” he said to her, as the phone was no longer on speaker. 

“I love you too, Dad. Bye.” she hung up the phone and stepped out. 

“Sorry about that.” Molly said to the woman, but she just ignored her. Molly made a face at her when she wasn’t looking and sat down on the sidewalk and waited. Two minutes went by and the woman ended the call she was having and gave a look to Molly as she walked away. 

“Bitch probably has never seen a teenager before.” Molly said to herself, quiet enough so that the woman didn’t hear her. 

But, she did.

“I’m sorry, what did you just call me?” said the woman, walking back over. “I didn’t say anything.” lied Molly, not making eye contact with her as she mentally hit herself on the head. The woman grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. 

“Oh, so you want to be smart now, huh? I heard you call me a bitch, you brat!” she shouted at her, as she gripped Molly’s wrist really tightly. “Let go! I don’t want any trouble!” said Molly, trying to get her arm back, but the woman held on. 

“No! I want an apology from you little girl! Say it! Say it, right now!” shouted the woman, getting right in her face as people started to stare at the two. 

Suddenly, a car screeched to a halt and parked near the sidewalk and Molly recognized the people in it. Sarah quickly got out and slammed the door. She did not look happy. 

“Get your fucking hands off of my daughter!” she shouted, pushing the woman away from Molly. 

“Oh, you're the brat’s mother, huh? Well, in case you didn’t know, that brat you call a daughter called me a bitch and I want an apology from her!” shouted the woman, as Sarah glared at her. “My daughter doesn’t have to say anything to you. But, I know what I’m gonna do! I’m going to kick your ass if I ever see you near my child again!” shouted Sarah as Jack quickly got out of the car and pulled Mouthface into his arms. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her, as they got out of the hug. “Yeah, I just want to go home.” said Molly and he nodded and started to lead her to the car. 

“Hey! I’m not finished with you!” shouted the woman and as she went to follow Sarah quickly stood in her way. “I suggest you walk away right now before I punch you in the face!” she said in a serious tone as she glared at her. The woman didn’t say anything and just walked away. 

Sarah took a few deep breaths before looking at Molly, who sighed and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry that I snuck out.” she said, taking her phone out of her pocket and holding it towards her. Sarah shook her head and just pulled her into a tight hug. “Never do something like that again. I thought something bad might’ve happened to you. Do you understand me?” she said, not letting her go.

Molly nodded and they pulled away from each other. “Let’s go home. Your grandpa probably worried sick about you.” said Sarah, as the three of them got into the car. Once she put her seat belt on, Molly saw Cody staring at her. “What?”she said to him, confused as why he was staring at her like that. “Mom almost got into a car accident on the way here.” he said, causing their mother to look at him. 

“I did no such thing, Cody.” she said to him, as everyone started to laugh. “Yes, you did! You literally almost drove into a bench! Right, Dad?” said Cody, which caused everyone to look at him. “Uh....No comment.” he said, as he started to drive home.

********  
Well, I think we all learned a valuable lesson here folks and I think Molly did as well. 

Never mess with a mother and her children.

FIN


	5. The One Where The Family Tries to Have a Movie Night, But it Backfires Yet Again

Fridays for the Dikrats household is usually when they all try to spend the evening with each other and the only basic thing they can really do is to choose a movie that everyone in the family can watch.

And that usually ends all right most days, but the other days....

Well, here’s a tiny example of how it goes down.

********  
“Okay. Who’s turn is it to draw from the vase?” said Sarah, as she walked around the couch, holding a glass vase like bowl. “That’s not a vase, Mom. It’s a bowl.” said Molly, which made her sigh. “Please don’t start that argument with me again, Molly. I’m really not in the mood for that tonight. Now, who hasn’t picked yet?”

Thomas raised his hand and looked like he was miserable for even being there. “Okay. Here.” said Sarah, giving the vase to him. 

“Hey, Dad. What’s with the sour face? Try to be a little more cheerful.” said Jack, trying to brighten the mood, but all he got was a glare and the finger from Thomas as he picked. Sarah took both things from him and opened the paper. “Oh!” she said, with a surprised look on her face.

“What?” asked Jack, as she continued to stare at the movie choice. Sarah looked up and put her hand on her hip. “Someone put ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ in the movie vase!” she exclaimed.

Jack looked shocked while the kids were confused on what that movie was and Thomas was trying so hard not to laugh at the looks on everyone’s faces. “Well, it wasn’t me.” said Jack, putting his hands up. “I don’t like that kind of stuff. It makes me uncomfortable.”

Sarah looked at Molly, who shook her head.”Nope. That movie is too weird! Also, I heard that the characters are basically in a cult for some reason? Someone said that on Tumblr one time.” she said, staring into space with a confused expression. “I’m seven years old. I’m not even allowed to watch stuff like that!” exclaimed Cody, when Sarah looked over at him. 

She sighed as she ripped the paper, picked up the vase and handed it to Thomas. “Pick another one.” she said, as he took it from her with a grin on his face. “I don’t see how any of that was funny, Grandpa!”

“Well, it was to me! Here you go!” he said, still chuckling as he handed a new folded paper to her. She took it from and opened it. “Okay, this isn’t bad. Who wrote ‘Coraline’?”

Molly raised her hand with a proud look on her face as Cody looked at her in disbelief. “Seriously? That movie’s creepy!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms as he sank into the couch. 

“No, it’s not! It’s awesome, doofus!” said Molly, shoving his arm which caused him to shove her back. Cody slapped her arm and she glared at him. 

“You better run.” she said and he quickly got up and ran away screaming as she started chasing him. 

“Come on, you two! Knock it off!” said Jack, but the kids ignored him. Sarah sighed in annoyance and walked out of the room. “Where are you going?” asked Jack.

“I have to go grab something!” she said back to him.

“Get back here you little freak!” shouted Molly, still chasing him around the house.

“No! You’re just gonna hit me even harder!” 

“Damn right I am, you little shit! Stay still!” 

Before she could grab Cody, Sarah walked back in the living room carrying an air horn and blasted it. 

The others covered their ears since the noise was really loud and unexpected. “Well, looks like we’re not doing this again! You two, go to your rooms.” she said, pointing at the kids and they started to protest, but stopped when Sarah gave them a look.

“You, stay right where you are because we need to have a talk.” she said, pointing at Thomas, who was trying to sneak away from all of the commotion. 

“And you, I’ll deal with you later.” she said, pointing at Jack, who knew not to argue with her. Molly and Cody both headed upstairs, muttering to each other as Thomas was still chuckling about earlier.

“Dad, we already talked about this. Sex movies are not allowed! Hell, you even have that rule written on your board for crying out loud!” she exclaimed, trying not to lose the little patience she had with him. 

“Oh, I know that. I just thought it was funny. You two should’ve seen the looks on your faces!” said Thomas, walking away from them. Sarah just sighed in annoyance and looked at her husband. 

Jack was currently trying not to burst out laughing over what just happened in the span of almost fifteen minutes and she just shook her head at him.

“You wanna know something? Sometimes I wonder why I’m even married to you. I mean, look at how you're handling this right now. You’re like the most oblivious dog of all time. ” she said to him, as he got up. 

“Because you love me and I’m a joy to be around because dogs are awesome?” said Jack, smiling at her.

Sarah sighed and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re lucky that you’re adorable and can’t really understand sarcasm.” she said, patting his chest and went upstairs. 

He stood for a moment before following her, saying, “That was sarcasm? You were being sarcastic?”

“Well, tell me your definition of sarcasm then, Jack.”she said, walking down the hallway. “It’s when someone says something bitter. That’s all I know. I didn’t pay attention that much in high school.” he said, as they stopped outside their door. 

“I know you didn’t because I was in the same English class as you in our junior year. Hell, how did you think we ended up with Molly? You managed to convince me to skip school one time and we ended up in your mother’s barn.” said Samantha, as Jack tried to stop her from continuing. 

“Uh, honey, maybe-” he said, but she cut him off.

“No, I’m not gonna stop talking about it. You brought it up and I’m gonna talk about it. Why are you looking like that?” she said, turning around and immediately knew why he was acting that way.

Molly was standing there with a grossed out look on her face as she stared at her parents in utter disbelief. 

“I was conceived in a barn?!” she exclaimed, which caused Jack to burst out laughing because of the way she said it. 

Sarah stood there with regret written all over her and she was trying not to laugh at the situation as well as she hit her husband on the chest, who was dying of laughter.

“That’s just....Ugh!” said Molly, shuddering in disgust as she walked past them without a single glance. “We didn’t want to get caught by Grandpa! He still had that shotgun!” Jack said, which finally made Sarah to lose it and hit him on his shoulder for the second time. “Dad! Gross!” shouted Molly, slamming the bathroom door. 

“Jack, you and that girl of ours are so much alike sometimes!” said Sarah, going into their bedroom.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” 

“It’s probably both.”

FIN


	6. The One Where Cody Walks in On Jack and Sarah Doing...The Dirty Business

Sometimes, it’s hard to get that “alone” time adults tend to get. Especially, when they have children. They just never get to have that “special” time with each other.

For Jack and Sarah, getting their “special” time usually happens when everything has to be quiet and everyone in the house has to be dead asleep. If not, it usually ends up like this.

********  
It was currently ten o’clock at night and Sarah was, well trying, to read a book when her idiot that she has for a husband came in. 

“Hey. Do you hear that?” asked Jack, closing the door as Sarah put her book down. “No, I don’t hear anything.” she said, a little confused until she realized what he was talking about.

“Exactly. It’s quiet.” he said, sitting down next to her as she just gave him a look. 

“How did I know that you were going to say that?” she questioned, smiling a little bit.

“Because we’ve been together for almost seventeen years now and have two kids. Also, it’s because you love me?” he said, smiling down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Sarah just shook her head and took her glasses off. “Well, you got that right. And tonight seems to be good...for that.” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and they both kissed for a long time before they fell back onto the bed.

***********  
Cody woke up from a deep sleep due to a short nightmare and he got out of bed. He went into the hall and walked to his parents room. He knocked on the door before opening it when he thought he heard someone say that he could come in.

“Mom, Dad, I- WHAT THE HECK?!?” exclaimed Cody, quickly slamming the door as Jack and Sarah immediately stopped what they were doing and quickly covered themselves up with the blanket. “Shit! I knew it! I knew this would happen! Now he’s scarred for life.” said Sarah, covering her face as Jack sighed.

“How are we gonna explain this to him? He’s seven years old for crying out loud!” he said and Sarah gave him a look. 

“Yeah, I knew that, genius! I told you one of the kids was gonna walk in at some point.” she said.

“Please don’t do this right. We got a lot going on right now.” said Jack and she nodded. “Okay. We’ll continue this on another day then. Good night.” she said and turned her back to him before he could reply.

********THE NEXT DAY*******

It was early in the morning when Molly came downstairs when she saw Cody sleeping on the couch. “Uh...Cody? Why are you on the couch?” she asked him once she woke him up. “I didn’t want to go back into my room after what I saw last night.” said Cody, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Molly sat down next to him. “What did you see?” she asked and he looked around before getting really close.

“I saw Mom and Dad doing....something.” he said and Molly immediately knew what he was talking about.

“Oh...That. Yeah, that’s something they’ll probably talk to you about in the future. But, they probably won’t right now since they’re probably weirded out like you are right now.” said Molly, as Cody only got even more confused.

“I’m not weirded out. I just wanna know why they were wrestling naked.” he said and she busted out laughing once he said that.

“What? I really want to know why they weren’t wrestling correctly!” he exclaimed as his older sister continued to die of laughter.

Well, looks like that ended well for all of them.

FIN


	7. The One Where Jack’s Sister Babysits A Young Molly and An Injured Thomas

Jack grew up in a house with two women. His mother, Monica, and his little sister, Caroline. Their father left when Jack was only eight years old and Caroline was only five years old at the time, so Jack immediately helped raise her while their mother worked two jobs to help support them. When Caroline found out that Sarah was pregnant with Molly, she was excited to be an aunt. So, when Molly was born, she helped them out a little bit, but couldn’t do that much since she was only fourteen years old.

Caroline and Molly have a really good relationship with each other and things tend to get a little out of control when it’s just the two of them.

A few weeks before Cody was born, Caroline stayed with them for the remaining three months so that she could easily keep an eye on Molly and Thomas, who suffered a knee injury.

And let’s just say, it was an eventful few hours.

****************  
“I don’t understand why we had to leave the house! I mean, why can’t they just go to the hospital like normal parents would?” Thomas complained, as Caroline drove him and a eight year old Molly around while Jack and Sarah stayed at the house. Sarah went into labor very early in the morning and when her water broke, Caroline immediately made sure that Molly wasn’t anywhere near their bedroom because no one wanted her to get scared.

“Because your daughter has had really bad experiences at hospitals, Thomas. It’s her choice to have the baby at home. Women do it all the time! You don’t see me and Jack complaining about it do you?” said Caroline, keeping her eyes on the road and taking occasional glances at Molly, who was coloring in the backseat. “Well, no, but still! I stand by what I said, Care. Where the hell are we goin’ anyway? We’ve been driving for a half an hour!” he said, as Caroline stopped at a red light. “To be honest, I have no fucking idea. I mean, where do you want you to go, Molls?” she said, turning her head to look at her niece.

Molly looked up from her coloring book and said, “I don’t know.” 

“Well, is there some place we could go? Like, the park or something?” said Caroline and Molly just shrugged. “Okay, then. What do you want to do, Gramps?”

“Don’t call me that.” he said and Caroline just smirked.

***************  
After a few more minutes of driving, Caroline stopped at a restaurant for lunch and it was going really smoothly. The three of them were sitting in a booth when she got a text message from Jack. 

Jack : How are you guys doing?

Caroline : We’re fine. Molly’s really quiet, but she seems all right. Thomas is starting to get on my nerves though. How’s Sarah doing?

Jack : She’s kicking ass. They said he could come in a few more hours, but they don’t really know either.

Caroline : Okay, that’s good. Tell her that I think she’s doing a great job. 

Jack : I will. Can we talk to Molly?

Caroline : Yeah, hang on.

“Hey, Molls? Your parents want to talk to you.” said Caroline, after going into her , contacts and handing the phone to Molly as it rang. “Hi, daddy.” said the little girl once he answered and Caroline looked over at Thomas, who looked back, expecting her to say something. “They’re saying that the baby could be here in a few hours, but they’re not sure for some reason. So, we probably need to find a few things to do during that time.” she told him, crossing her arms as she watched Molly talk to Jack excitedly. 

“Great. Just great. Why does this sort of thing have to take so long?” asked Thomas and she rolled her eyes at him. “Thomas, I really don’t want to argue about that with you right now because Molly’s right there, but I’m just gonna say this. It’s called childbirth for a reason! Look it up, old man!” she said and he scoffed in disbelief. “Old man? I’ll show you an old man once I get this cast off my damn leg!” he said and Caroline just waved him off when Molly handed her phone back to her. 

“Daddy had to hang up because Mama wasn’t feeling good.” said Molly and Caroline nodded and put her phone in her pocket. “So, are you excited to be a big sister, Molls?” asked the older woman and Molly nodded a little bit. “Yeah, a little bit. Is the baby going to cry a lot?” said Molly and Caroline laughed a little bit. “He probably will since that’s what new babies do sometimes.”she said and Molly nodded. “When are you going to have a baby, Auntie Care?” she asked her and Caroline froze a little.

“Uh...I don’t really know the answer to that question, Molls. Maybe someday though.” she said, playing with her straw. Thomas looked at her suspiciously and Molly went back to coloring as no one said anything to each other.

**************  
Caroline and Thomas were sitting next to each other on a park bench as they both watched Molly play on the swingset. There weren't any updates and the three of them were getting a little impatient because of it. “Caroline, can I ask you something?” said Thomas and she looked over at him. “Yeah, what is it?” she said, crossing her arms as he still didn’t look at her. “What was your brother like as a child? He doesn’t really talk to Sarah or I about it that much.” said Thomas and Caroline let out a deep sigh.

“Well, it wasn’t really that great to be honest. Our dad left when I was really young and our mom wasn’t really around that much because she had to work a lot, but she tried her best to give us a normal childhood. Jack basically had to grow up at a young age after our dad left because he was the only man in the house and that’s something I will never forgive him for doing if I ever met that man. Hell, I will never forgive that man for leaving for no reason at all.”she said, staring ahead as the anger she had for her father boiled in her gut. 

“Damn, I never knew that. How does Jack feel about your father? Have you two ever tried to find him or contact him in any way?” asked Thomas and she shook her head. “Jack doesn’t like to talk about him that much and I get it. We never really cared about finding him because he wasn’t really that great of a father. I don’t want him in my life or around my children in the future if he ever contacts the both of us.” Caroline said, looking at Molly as she ran around with a girl on the playground. Thomas sighed and patted her on the shoulder. 

“I know that I’m not a big fan of that brother of yours, but that’s just because I was really protective over Sarah ever since her mother left us. But, I’m a little relieved that she stayed with Jack for this long because he was the only boyfriend she ever had” he said and Caroline laughed at that in shock.

“Holy shit, really?! Wow. I never knew that.” she said and Thomas shrugged. “She doesn’t want people to know, but it’s funny to see the look on her face when I do tell them. Have I ever told you about my personal war with the lobsters?” he said and Caroline slumped down in her seat. 

“Why? Why did you have to bring that crazy shit up now?!” she exclaimed as he started to tell her the story for the millionth time. As he told the story, Caroline was pretending to listen to him when her phone started ringing. “Hey, Jack. What’s up? Is everything all right?” she said, pushing Thomas a little bit after he shoved her a little bit for interrupting his story. 

“They checked again and it looks like the baby’s stuck.” said Jack and Caroline was now worried. “Wait, he’s stuck? What do you mean by that?” she asked, standing up and she walked away from Thomas, who kept asking questions she didn’t know the answer to. “I don’t know. I couldn’t understand what they were telling us, but that’s what I got from it. So, they’re gonna take Sarah to the hospital because they don’t have any access to the stuff they need here.” he said and Caroline nodded. “Okay. What do you want me to do? Do you want us to come back to the house?” she said.

“Just do what you’ve been doing this whole time. I can’t talk for long because the ambulance is going to be here any minute. I’ll call later, okay?” said Jack and Caroline could hear the worry in his voice. “Okay, bye.” she said and she ended the call. When she walked back to Thomas, she saw that Molly was sitting next to him and Caroline saw the tears in her eyes.

“What happened, Molls? Are you okay?” she said, getting at eye level with her niece. “I fell and scraped my knee. Can we go home now? I want Mama.” said Molly and Caroline sadly sighed. “Okay. We can go home now. Can you wait by the car while I help Grandpa?” she said, handing her the car keys when she nodded and started walking towards the car. Caroline helped Thomas up and handed him his crutches when he asked, “What happened? Is Sarah and the baby all right?”

“Jack told me that the baby got stuck and they were going to the hospital just in case the doctors needed to do something else since they didn’t have that much supplies with them. So, it looks like we’re heading back to the house for now.” she said, as they walked. Once they got there, Caroline took the keys from Molly and opened the door for her and Thomas while also putting Thomas’s crutches in the trunk. Once everyone was situated, Caroline started the car and began driving back to the house.

*************  
“And....there! All better now, Molls?” said Caroline, after putting a band aid on Molly’s knee. Everyone already left when they got their and after helping Thomas, Caroline took Molly into the bathroom and took care of her knee. “Yeah. Thank you, auntie.” said Molly, smiling a little bit when Caroline tickled her a little bit. “You are very welcome, tiny human. What do you want to do now? We still have thirty more minutes before bedtime.” she said, helping Molly jump down off of the bathroom counter. “I want to see Mama and Daddy. Are they coming home soon?” she asked her and Caroline was caught off guard a little bit. 

“Um...it’s gonna take a little while for them to come back home, sweetie. I’m sorry.” she said and Molly looked down with a sad look. “I miss them.” she said. Caroline got at eye level with Molly and wiped some of her tears away. “I know you do. How about this? Why don’t we put on a movie and have a sleepover on the couch tonight? What do you think about that?” she said and Molly thought about that for a moment and smiled a little bit.

“That sounds great.” she said and Caroline laughed a little bit. “Okay! You go and pick out the movie while I get everything set up.”

****************  
After watching half of the movie, Molly was already fast asleep and Caroline was having trouble keeping her eyes open as she waited for another update from her brother. She almost fell asleep when her phone got a notification and she immediately checked it to see that it was a text message from Jack.

Jack : He’s here! Sarah had to have a c-section, but everything went fine! Both of them are doing okay.

Caroline sighed in relief as tears came to her eyes when Jack sent her a picture of them and the baby and she laughed when she saw how tired and annoyed Sarah, who still smiled a little bit, looked compared to the big smile on Jack’s face as the new baby boy was probably in mid-yawn as he laid in his father’s arms.

“Molly....Molly....wake up, sweetie.” Caroline said, shaking her gently and Molly slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. “What? Is it morning already?” she said and Caroline shook her head. “No, it’s still night time. I want to show you something exciting.” she said and showed Molly the picture. The little girl stared at the photo for a little bit before looking up at Caroline. “Why does the baby look like that?” she asked and Caroline started laughing. 

“Why does he look like what?” she said, still laughing as her niece took a closer look.

“Why is his skin purple looking? I thought babies came out all pink and stuff?” Molly said which just made Caroline laugh even harder.

“It’s the circle of life, Molls. The circle of life!” she said after calming down a little bit.

***************  
Well, you guys saw how their day went. Now, let’s see how Jack and Sarah’s day went while their daughter was distracted.

FIN


	8. The One Where Cody Dikrats Makes A Very Dramatic Entrance Into the World!

You guys are still here? Well, that’s great! 

Now, here’s a little run down. 

So, it all started when Jack went up to Sarah one day and suggested they spend some ‘adult time’ together after Molly went to sleep and Thomas wasn’t living with them at the time, so Sarah agreed to it and didn’t really think what would happen.

Until she found out that she was pregnant a few weeks later.

And boy, was that pregnancy a very interesting ride. Especially when Cody was born.

Now that was an eventful twenty-eight hours.

***********  
3 : 00 a.m.

It was very early in the morning and the whole house was asleep. Caroline and Thomas were staying with them for different reasons. Thomas had popped his knee while doing work on his farm and Caroline was going to help watch Molly for the next five months since there was going to be a new baby in the house.

Jack and Sarah were both sleeping in their bed when all of the sudden, Sarah felt a sharp pain in her back. She immediately because of the contraction and slowly sat up as she tried really hard not to wake up Jack. “Okay, I’m okay. Everything’s okay.” she said to herself as she prepared herself mentally and physically since it has been a long time since she went through this pain and she was not excited to experience it for the second time at all.

She waited until the contraction was over and slowly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. It was going to be a while before the contractions got worse, so it was probably a good idea for her to take a shower now while the pain wasn’t that bad.

“This is gonna be a rough day.” she said to herself, shutting the bathroom door and starting the shower.

************  
3 : 30 a.m.

Jack slowly woke up and noticed that Sarah wasn’t next to him when he went to put his arm around her. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes when he heard the door open and he looked up to Sarah walk in with a towel wrapped around herself and she shut the door behind her. “Hey, why are you up so early?” he asked her, as she grabbed clothes out of the drawer and sat on the end of the bed. “A contraction woke me up.” she said and Jack was now wide awake. “Holy shit! Are you okay? How are you feeling?” he asked, jumping out of bed as she just continued to get herself dressed. 

“Well, I’m gonna get annoyed if you start hovering over me, so...”she said, giving him a look and Jack quickly backed away from her a little bit and she gave him a small thumbs up. “Did you get any more contractions? Do you want me to call them right now or should we wait?” he asked her. “I only had three so far, so maybe we should wait until a reasonable hour. I don’t want Molly to freak out.” she said, using her towel to dry her hair a little bit more after she was dressed. Jack nodded and it was quiet between the couple for a moment before she stood up and looked up at her husband of eight years.

“Please tell you won’t faint this time? I don’t want to do this alone again.” she told him and he nodded as he took her into his arms. “I promise. Just don’t let me look. Please for the love of god, don’t let me look down there.” said Jack, looking up at the ceiling which made Sarah lightly punch his chest. She was about to say something when another contraction started and she took a deep breath since they were starting to get a little bit worse. 

“Breathe....just try to breathe through it.” said Jack, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for a while.

*************  
7 : 00 a.m.

“Wait, you want me to do what with who now?” asked Caroline, who was standing in the doorway as she stared at Jack and Sarah in disbelief. It’s been nearly four hours since Sarah went into labor and she just wanted this to be over already and it was even worse this time around. Jack was on the phone with the midwife after waking Caroline up, who was not happy to be up that early. “I want you to take Molly and my dad out of the house for a while when things get stressful. I don’t want Molly to get scared and see me like that.” said Sarah, who was slowly swaying side to side while standing in the middle of the room.

“I get that, but why do I have to be stuck with Thomas? He’s starting to lose his freaking mind, Sarah. I mean, he seriously keeps mentioning something about lobsters all of the sudden? Is that something he always did? Did I miss something while I was at college?” Caroline rambled, pacing back and forth as Sarah just rolled her eyes at her sister in law. “Caroline Dikrats, calm down before I-AHHH!” the older woman exclaimed, yelling out in pain once another contraction started and leaned forward a little bit as she tried to catch her breath since it knocked the wind out of her.

Caroline stopped talking and walked up to her a little bit with a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down until the midwife gets here.” she said as Sarah took a few deep breaths. “Just get them out of the house? Please? That’s all I’m asking you to do.” she said and Caroline nodded. “Okay, I’ll do it. But, after all of this is over, you owe me. Now I gotta deal with an angry sixty year old man who can barely walk!” said Caroline.

“Hey, Caroline?”

“What?”

“Shut up!”

*************  
9 : 50 a.m.

“Hey, sweet girl! You’re up early for some reason.” said Sarah when she saw Molly coming down the stairs with Jack following the eight year old. Sarah decided to come downstairs and spend a little time with Molly since the midwife was supposed to be there any minute and she just wanted to spend that time with her little girl. Molly ran to the couch and carefully climbed onto the couch and gave Sarah a hug, which made her smile and kissed Molly on her forehead.

“Hi, Mama. Daddy said he woke me up by accident. But, I don’t believe him.” said Molly, whispering the last part to Sarah, who gave Jack a look. “He did, didn’t he? Why don’t you go and wake up Grandpa while I have a talk with your father.” she said and Molly nodded and ran off to Thomas’s room in the basement. Jack was standing there with a guilty look on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets as Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch. “Before you start yelling, I was only going to check on her and let her wake up all on her own. But, that stupid door decided to do that annoying creaking noise it does.” he said as Sarah nodded along.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll believe that. But, if that little girl tells me a different story, I’m coming after you!” she said. Jack quickly nodded and sat down next to her. They didn’t say anything to each other until they heard a loud bang in the basement. “Molly! Dad!” yelled Jack, quickly getting up and running down the basement stairs. Sarah tried to get up, but once she got to her feet, she felt a gush of water run down her leg. “Shit! Caroline! Jack! It happened!” she yelled, trying not to move since this didn’t really happen when she was in labor with Molly.

Caroline walked into the living room and saw her standing in a little puddle. “Okay! Um, let’s get you back upstairs and I’ll go check what the hell happened down there.” said Caroline, as Sarah took her hand and helped up the stairs. Jack walked out of the basement carrying a crying Molly in his arms as Thomas slowly followed. “What the hell happened down there?!” said Sarah, quickly stopping halfway up the stairs when a very painful contraction started. 

“She knocked down one of those heavy boxes down there! I told her to be careful.” said Thomas, who was only using one crutch and limping around. “Is she okay?" asked Caroline, as she helped Sarah stay upright. “Yeah, she just got scared. Stay with Grandpa, okay?” said Jack, setting her down on the couch and went to help Sarah.

**************  
11 : 40 a.m.

“Are you seriously covering your eyes right now?” asked Sarah, who was staring at Jack in disbelief as he had his hand covering his eyes while the midwife checked how dilated Sarah was currently. Caroline, Thomas, and Molly left the house a minute before the midwife came and the two parents both thought that Molly was going to be an emotional wreck because she wasn’t used to seeing her parents for long periods of time and the reason for that is Molly never really liked talking or play with kids her age due to her shyness towards new people. 

But, they got a really different reaction from her and she was all right with spending time with Caroline and Thomas for the day and after they left, Sarah got really emotional once the realization came to her that she was going to be a mother to two kids. “Sure am, honey! I’m not fainting this time!” he said, getting a few laughs from the other midwives and Sarah just shook her head at him. “Okay, you’re currently at six centimeters right now, so the little guy could be here in a few more hours. You’re almost there.” said the midwife, taking off her gloves and Sarah laid her legs back down. “Okay. Thanks.” she said and the midwife smiled at her and left the room. Jack moved his hand from his face and smiled at Sarah.

“Have I ever told you how much of a badass you are?” he said and she chuckled at that as she took his hand. “You’ve told me that many times actually. Can you text Caroline and see how Molly’s doing?” she asked him and Jack nodded and took his phone out and texted Caroline. “I wonder what Dad’s doing right now. He’s probably complaining about being in public for the first time in weeks. Caroline’s probably trying not to kill him on sight, but that’s Caroline. Those two never really got along with each other since the day they met and Sarah keeps trying to get them to like each other, but it just ends up not working in the end.

“Yeah, maybe. They’re probably glaring at each other right now and Molly has no idea that it’s happening. “Do you still want to have the baby here? I’m fine with whatever you decide. I just want to know if you changed your mind.” he said and Sarah shook her head. “Yeah, I still want to do that. Hospitals just give me...bad vibes.” she said and he nodded. Sarah never liked hospitals. It’s always been something that had bothered her ever since she was young and that place only had bad memories. So, when she was six months pregnant with Molly, she told Jack that she wanted to have her at home since she felt safe there and he was supportive. Thomas wasn’t really that supportive at all, but he dealt with it anyway.

Suddenly, Jack’s phone started to ring and he immediately answered it while putting it on speaker. “Hi, daddy.” said Molly and Sarah immediately smiled once she heard her voice. “Hi, Molls! What are you guys doing right now?” he said, holding the phone between him and Sarah. “We’re eating food right now. Well, I’m sitting here coloring, Grandpa’s complaining and Auntie Care keeps making fun of him, but that’s not nice.’ said Molly and the two parents laughed a little bit and that caused Molly to realize that she’s hearing two voices instead of one.

“Is someone else on the phone? Is that Mama? Hi, mama!” said Molly, excitedly and Sarah just smiled. “Hi, baby. You’re on speaker. Are having a good time with Caroline and Grandpa?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I miss you guys. Is the baby here yet?” she asked them.

“We miss you too, honey. No, the baby isn’t gonna be here for a little while. We’re still waiting.” said Sarah and Jack smiled at her little bit as he watched her talk to Molly. After Molly was born, Jack was completely blown away when he saw Sarah accept the motherly role and it was like she was a new person after all the shit they’ve been through before, during, and after the pregnancy. He zoned out a little bit in his thoughts when he quickly snapped out of it when he heard Sarah hiss in pain. “Hey, Molls, we’re gonna call you back later, okay? Mama’s not feeling good right now.” he said, letting Sarah take his hand. “Okay, that’s fine. Bye.” said Molly.

“Bye, we love you!” he said before she could hang up the phone, but she ended the call after he said it. “She literally just hung up on me! She never hangs up on me!” said Jack,putting his phone on the nightstand as Sarah groaned in pain. “She’s eight years old for fuck’s sake! Of course she’s going to hang up on you, Jack!” she exclaimed, as this contraction was way more worse than the others and she squeezed his hand in a very tight grip. 

“Ow, ow, ow! Honey! I still need that hand to function! YOU'RE SQUEEZING IT TOO TIGHT!”

“JACK, SHUT UP!”

************  
7:00 p.m.

“Okay, so you’re at 10 centimeters now, but there’s something you guys should know first.” said the midwife, which immediately got their full attention. “What? Is something wrong? What is it?” asked Sarah, who was now freaking out as Jack rubbed her shoulder, trying to help her calm down a little bit. “Well, your baby is currently breech, so he’s not facing the right way and you’re a tiny person, so trying to deliver the baby naturally will probably cause some complications. So, I suggest that we should get you to the hospital just in case this doesn’t go as planned.” said the midwife and Sarah immediately shook her head. “Nope! No way! I'm not going to that place!” she said, still shaking her head as the midwife tried to reason with her.

“Can you give us a second, please? I’ll try to talk to her about it.” said Jack and the midwife nodded and walked out of the room. “Sarah-”

“Jack, there’s no way in hell that I’m going to the hospital! That place is awful, I’m...I can’t.” said Sarah and tears started to fall and Jack carefully sat down on the bed. “Hey, I know you’re scared. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll be there the whole time. Nothing bad is going to happen to him, Sarah.” he said to her and she just kept shaking her head. “No, it’s not okay. Something bad always happens there. My mom died there, Dad hurt his knee and he probably won’t be able to walk properly again, and Monica...oh my god, Jack, Monica almost died there. This family has a bad history with that place!” exclaimed Sarah and he wiped her tears away. 

“I know, honey, I know. But, Dad and my Mom are okay now. I’m sorry about Eleanor and I have no idea about how much you two went through after she died, but I guarantee you that this baby is going to be fine. You’re going to be fine. Okay?” he said. She stared up at him for a moment before saying, “You promise?”

“I promise. I’m going to be there the entire time. I won’t be going anywhere. I’m gonna try not to faint this time! We got this!’ he said and she laughed a little bit which showed that she was a little more calm about the situation.

“Okay. I’ll go. But, I refuse to wear those ugly gowns they have.” said Sarah.

“That’s fine with me. I’ll go let her know. You stay right here.” said Jack and he got up and walked out of the bedroom.

“How the hell am I gonna go anywhere? I can barely walk-AH!” said Sarah, squeezing her eyes shut as a very painful contraction started.

************  
7:43 p.m.

“How about...Daniel?” said Jack and that made Sarah scrunch her nose as she shook her head. “No, that’s horrible. He’ll most likely get bullied in school if he has that name. Hell, I once knew a Daniel and he was bullied all the time because he liked to be in the library during lunch in middle school. I even kept him company a few times.” she said.

They had to ride the ambulance to the hospital and Jack gave a quick update to Caroline before helping the midwives take Sarah to the vehicle. Once they got there, the nurses took them to a room and after listening to the information the midwives told them, they took care of the situation in a careful and somewhat stressful way. A few minutes went by when a doctor finally came and after doing a quick check, she came to the conclusion that Sarah needed to have a c-section.

After explaining what it was to Jack, they prepped her while she quietly freaked out, but Jack managed to keep her calm and kept reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. So, right now, the two parents were in the operating room and while the doctors worked, Jack managed to keep her distracted by suggesting a few names for the baby.

“Yeah, I knew you would say something like that. Crossing that one off and I think that was the rest of the names that I had on my list. Do you have any ideas?” he said and she simply shrugged. “Eh. Mine’s not that long, but there are few that I thought about.” she said.

Jack kept taking occasional glances towards the doctors, but couldn’t really see anything because of the sheet in between them and he was grateful for that because he didn’t really like seeing that much of a human’s organs and didn’t want to faint for the second time in his life. The doctors were now getting close to getting the baby out, so that made a little bit of a commotion that made Sarah a little curious.

“What’s going on over there?” she said, trying to lift her head and Jack quickly changed the subject. “What were your ideas for a name? I told you mine, tell me yours.” he said and she slowly nodded as she took a deep breath. “Are you okay? Are you breathing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Um...I like the name Zane, but I don’t think that would fit with Dikrats. I mean, Dikrats is an unusual last name, but we made it work with Molly. There’s Max, Caleb, Jayden, which I really like, Isaac, Ethan, and Cody. I’m stuck between Jayden and Cody.” she said and he smiled at her. “I like Cody. But, I think we’ll know once we see him.” he said and she nodded. Suddenly, they heard the doctor say, “We can see the baby. There’s going to be a lot of pressure on your chest once we get him out.” said one of the doctors and them saying that just made both parents nervous. Jack squeezed her hand and Sarah tried to focus on something else than the thought of strangers sticking their hands inside her stomach.

“Jack, can I tell you something?” she asked him and he nodded. 

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Remember that time when Molly was three years old and your Mom gave her that doll with the weird looking eyes?” said Sarah.

“...Yes? What about it?”

“...I may or may not have thrown that thing into a lake by accident.” 

Jack sat there confused for a little bit before laughing when Sarah did, but she couldn’t since the doctors were now putting pressure on her chest. “Oh, thank god. I hated that thing! It was so creepy!” he said, still laughing. “I know! I felt so bad for doing it, but it was giving me nightmares!” said Sarah, trying not to laugh so much.

A minute went by when a loud and shrill cry filled the room. “It’s a boy! Born at 7:45 p.m on April 18th.” announced the doctor. Sarah started crying happy tears as an emotional Jack watched one of the nurses take the newborn over to a small area. “Go make sure that he’s okay.” she said to him, but he hesitated a little bit because he didn't want to leave her all alone. “Are you sure? Are you going to be okay for a little bit?” he said to her and she nodded.

“I’ll be fine, honey. Just go make sure he’s all right.” she told him and he nodded. Jack kissed her forehead and got up and slowly walked over to the nurse. “He’s tiny, isn’t he?” said the nurse as she cleaned the baby boy with a towel while getting the mucus out of his nose and mouth. Jack nodded and smiled at his son. “Hi, bud. I’m your Dad.” he said as tears started to form. He stayed with him for a little bit before the nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and gently handed him over to Jack. 

“Do you guys have a name for him yet?” asked the nurse and he shook his head as Jack stared at him. “No, not yet.” he said and she nodded. Jack walked back over to Sarah and slowly sat back down in the chair as she smiled at their son. “He looks just like Molly! He’s really tiny.” she said, as Jack laughed a little bit. “I know. That’s your Mom, buddy. She’s really pretty, huh?” said Jack and Sarah just shook her head. “I bet I look really gorgeous right now without any makeup on and this thing on my head. Besides, he probably has no idea what’s going on right now.” she said, still crying a little bit. They were both quiet for a few seconds before one of the nurses said, “Do you guys want me to take a picture or would you guys like to do it later?”

“Sure. Here’s my phone.” said Jack, taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it over to the nurse and Sarah jokingly rolled her eyes. “I’m just gonna ruin the whole picture because of how horrible I look.” she said, smiling anyway because she didn’t really care and neither did Jack.

All that they cared about was that their son was here and healthy.

“He really looks like a ‘Cody’ doesn’t he?” said Sarah and Jack looked at their son for a bit before smiling.

“Yeah, he does.”

*************THE NEXT DAY

“Hi, sweetie! How was your day yesterday?” said Sarah, as Molly ran into the room with Caroline and Thomas following her. Molly quickly hugged Jack and walked over to Sarah, who was sitting up in the bed holding Cody in her arms, who was sleeping. “Hi, Mama. Is that him?” said Molly, looking at the baby boy with a curious look. 

“This is your little brother, Cody.Do you want to hold him?” asked Jack after giving a thumbs up to Caroline and Thomas, who did the same thing back. Molly thought about it for a moment before silently nodding. Jack helped her up onto the side of the bed as Sarah slowly handed Cody over to Molly, who had her arms out and ready. “Support his head. He’s really fragile. You have to be really careful.” said Jack, helping a little bit and Molly just nodded while staring at her little brother.

“He smells funny. Are babies supposed to smell like that?” she said and that made the adults laugh. “You really are your father’s daughter, Molly.” said Thomas, as that was the first thing Jack said when he first held Molly.

“Uh...Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” said Jack, worriedly and that just made everyone laugh even more.

***********  
Meet the newest addition to the Dikrats family everyone!

Our favorite family who will someday in the future make weird and dumb mistakes, but despite how much they will argue with each other they’ll still love each other unconditionally.


End file.
